Let me love you
by Miss P
Summary: Angela plays matchmaker. BB of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Let me love you**

_By Miss P  
__Summary: Angela play matchmaker. BB of course!  
__Disclaimer: I don't own Bones_

_XxxxX_

_**CHAPTER ONE** _

XxxxX

Angela waited impatiently for Booth to answer. When she finally heard his voice on the line, a smile crept to her face. She had come up with an amazing plan, and she needed the FBI Agents help!

"Hi Booth, it's Angela, There's something you have to do for me," she heard Booth sigh; he obviously knew she was up to something. When he didn't talk, she continued. "I'll drag Tempe with me to swim tonight, and I need you to be there!" Angela explained.

"Why would I have to be there?" Angela could hear the confusion in the agents' voice. "Why do you think I would agree to this?"

Angela smiled. "Because if you don't, I'll tell Tempe that you love her, and I have a feeling you don't want her to hear it from me."

"Who said anything about love? I don't…"

Angela cut him off. "You don't have to say anything, it's so obvious sweetie, it's only Tempe who doesn't see it," she smiled. "So I'll see you there, oh, and Booth, wear something sexy!"

_XxxxX_

Wearing only a green bikini, Temperance walked next to her best friend into the swimming hall. She sighed, why had she let Angela talk her into this?

Angela noticed her troubled look. "Come on sweetie, this is going to be fun! Besides you need a break from all those bones," she said, putting her arm around Temperance's waist. She laughed. "Just make sure you have some fun now okay?"

Temperance couldn't help but chuckle. She really admired Angela's enthusiasm. Maybe she should listen to her friend for once, she would try to forget about work and just have some fun.

_XxxxX_

Booth parked his SUV outside of the hall and headed for the entrance. He couldn't believe he did this, just because Angela told him to. He must be crazy! He had thought about ignoring her threats. But when he'd thought more about it, it wasn't Angela's words that made him come here; it was the thought of swimming with Bones. He hadn't been able to get the image of Bones in a swimming suit out of his mind…

Ten minutes later, Booth had changed his clothes and when he walked into the hall, he immediately scanned the huge pool, trying to see Bones.

The girls were just fooling around, playing in the water. Temperance never noticed the quick glances Angela threw at the entrance. She just kept on talking, and when she finally saw him her heart almost stopped beating. She couldn't understand why seeing Booth standing by the pool had such a strong effect on her, but knowing she was dressed in only a small bikini, and seeing him, dressed like that, surly was one of the reasons. Temperance let her eyes travel over his body, lingering on his muscular chest before finally meeting his eyes. **_  
_**When she saw his amused smile, she realized he knew she had been looking at his body. She blushed, but not able to take her eyes off him, she continued staring.

"Sweetie, don't forget to swim, or you'll sink," Angela said, giving her friend a huge smile. She knew Tempe would be affected by seeing her favourite agent half naked, but she couldn't have guessed she would be this affected.

"You two having fun?" Booth asked.

"Yeah!" Angela yelled. "Jump in Booth, or Tempe's eyes will pop out," Angela smiled to herself. Gosh, she was mean, but she was in this teasing mood today. She was really enjoying this!

Temperance glared at her. But her attention turned back to Booth as he suddenly dived into the water, swimming up to the girls.

Before Temperance had time to think, Booth had sneaked his arm around her waist, giving her a playful look. His hand slid across her stomach and he felt his heart beat faster. He couldn't believe this was real. Angela had been right; this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Temperance trembled under his touch; she slowly turned her head to look at him. She was shocked to see the fire in his eyes. And for one moment she forgot about everything, where they were, that's she was supposed to swim, she just kept staring at Booth…

_XxxxX  
_

_t b c . . . _


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**  
_

_XxxxX_

There was this magical moment between them. None of them understood what it would lead to, but in this moment the world around them stood still. Booth tightened his hold of Temperance as he realized she had stopped moving and begun sinking. She didn't protest, neither did Booth.

"Oh come on guys, kiss!" Angela's voice brought Temperance out of her trance and she suddenly realized what she was doing.

"See something you like, Bones?" Booth taunted.

"Yes… I mean… no, or…yes…" Temperance was confused. What the hell was she supposed to answer to that? A yes, would be too embarrassing, but a no, wouldn't be nice, and far from the truth for that matter.

Suddenly she realized Booth's arm was still holding her. "Booth… I uh… This is a bit awkward."

Booth wanted to tell her it couldn't feel any better, but kept quiet. Instead he gave her a brief smile, before letting go of her.

Temperance felt empty without him close. She was shocked to realized how happy his light touch made her feel, how safe and warm she felt around him, it was amazing.

With a frown, she started to swim away from him. Booth smiled and followed. With only a little effort he slid up behind her, grinning at her as he swam past her.

Temperance wasn't going to let him win and tried to speed up. When they reached the edge, they were both breathing heavily.

"So you think you're faster than me?" Temperance said. "Just because you won this time, doesn't prove anything," she tried to sound serious, but couldn't help but smile.

"Oh yeah?" Booth playfully splashed water into Bones face. She narrowed her eyes, glaring at him.

"Uh oh!" Booth tried to swim away from her, but Temperance caught up with him, sneaked her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Booth laughed, trying to avoid getting under the surface of the water.

They heard someone else laugh, and realized this gave Angela something more to tease them about. But Right now Temperance didn't care, Angela had been right, this was funny!

The wrestling continued for a long time, and both Booth and Temperance was laughing the whole time. After a while they were exhausted and headed for the end of the pool the kids used to be, there they could actually stand.

For the moment Temperance had forgotten about her friend. She looked at Booth.

"How come we never did this before?" Booth asked.

"I don't know, I really enjoyed this Booth."

"I can see that, I've never seen you smile like that."

"I do smile," Temperance protested.

Booth laughed, stepping closer to her. "Maybe we should spend a little time with Angela huh?"

"Yes we should."

But none of them moved.

"Hey Bones… you look, nice…" Booth suddenly said. "No not nice… you look… uh… stunning."

Temperance blushed. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"Hey," Booth whispered. He let his hand touch her face, brushing a piece of her wet hair away. Temperance looked up at him. Their eyes met.

"Booth I…"

"Shhh," Booth cut her off. His fingers continued playing with her hair. Temperance closed her eyes. Booth's fingers running down her cheek made her eyes open quickly; she stared at him, but couldn't bring herself to move away from his touch. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again without saying a word. Booth smiled at her, his hand left her face, disappearing under the surface of the water. Temperance felt it on her stomach. The light caress made her shiver. His arm sneaked around her waist, pulling her a bit closer. Temperance could hardly breathe as her body pressed against his. She swallowed, looking up at him; this time she wasn't surprised to see the same passion burning in his eyes...

_XxxxX_

_t b c . . . _


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_XxxxX_

Temperance wasn't usually nervous, but today was different. Standing this close to Booth made her tremble. It wasn't that she disliked it, but in a moment like this, she wasn't sure she could trust herself. His skin felt hot against hers, and she could easily feel every part of his body through the thin material of their clothing. Yet he was just standing there, holding her, those beautiful brown eyes searching for a sign of approval in her own pale ones.

Suddenly Temperance couldn't control herself anymore. Automatically her arms placed themselves around Booth's neck and before she had time to consider the meaning of her actions, she felt his lips on hers. The kiss was soft, their lips barely brushing against each others, but it was enough to make Temperance's knees go weak.

"We shouldn't do this…" she whispered, but none of them took her words seriously.

"No we shouldn't," Booth agreed. But instead of moving away, he kissed her again.

_XxxxX_

Time flew by as they were standing there. When Temperance and Booth finally moved away from each others the pool was empty except three teens at the other end.

"Where's Ange?" Temperance was confused. "Do you think she left without saying anything?"

Booth frowned, scanning the hall. Then he smiled. "No."

"What do you…" Temperance started, she followed Booth's gaze until her eyes stopped at her best friend. Angela was sitting at the benches, wrapped in a huge red towel. She was looking back at her friends with an amused look on her face.

"Ange, I'm sorry… what time is it?"

Angela just shrugged. "Does it matter? You two have been really busy, surprised the security guards didn't throw you out," she teased.

Temperance blushed; she glanced at Booth, then back at her friend and then back at Booth again. "We should go…" she mumbled.

"Yeah, so when are we going to do this again Bones?"

There was no answer to that question.

"Swim… I mean swim…" Booth.

Temperance smiled, she had a strong feeling he wasn't talking about the swimming.

"Oh come on guys, you don't need the pool to make out like that, I'd suggest a sofa, bed, car... well, you get my point?" Angela smirked.

_XxxxX_

The girls headed for the ladies room to shower and change their clothes. Temperance was surprisingly quiet and Angela kept looking at her, trying to figure out what was on her mind.

Finally Temperance spoke. "Are you saying I should sleep with Booth?" The question surprised Angela. She started to laugh.

Temperance gave her a confused look.

"Oh sweetie," she said. "I'm not saying anything, but isn't that what you want?"

Temperance opened her mouth to protest, but Angela was faster. "It's so obvious; you feel something for that agent, why don't you just listen to your heart for once and…"

Angela was cut off. "That's not rational… Booth and I work together, if we…"

This time it was Angela's turn to cut her friend off. She smiled. "Just answer this honestly," she begged. Temperance nodded slowly. "If you two had been anywhere else than here today, the same scenario but a different place, somewhere private, wouldn't you have wanted to take it further… to have sex with him…"

There was a silence.

"It takes two persons to do that… I'm not sure Booth would have…"

She was once again cut off. "I'm asking _you_." Angela said stubbornly.

Temperance sighed. "Yes… I would have wanted that…" she finally answered. Angela smiled, but Temperance didn't look at her. Instead she quickly took on her jacket and walked away. Angela grabbed her coat and hurried after her, a huge grin on her lips.

_XxxxX_

_t b c . . . _


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_XxxxX_

A week had passed since they'd been at the swimming hall and Angela had been nagging about Booth the whole time. Temperance refused to tell her anything. But the artist wouldn't give up.

Booth entered the Jeffersonian, when he didn't see Bones at the platform he went straight to her office.

"Hey Booth!" Angela tried but Booth didn't pay attention to her. Angela gave the agent confused looks as she saw him rush pass her. Then she smiled as she realized where he was going. She had to see this!

Booth opened the door to the office without knocking.

"Booth, what are you… do we have a case?" Temperance was confused.

"Uh, no… I just thought we could… it's been… uh… never mind…"

Suddenly Temperance felt nervous. Why was he there, no case? In other words, it wasn't work-related…

She watched him, and immediately recognized the look, the fire burning in his eyes. Temperance's heart began beating faster. What if he tried to kiss her? What would she do? This was not the right time or place for any intimate encounters. But she wasn't sure she would be able to tell him to stop, and she had a feeling he knew it too…

Booth closed the door, and locked it, Temperance just stared at him.

"Booth what…" she cut herself off as she realized he was letting the blinds cover the windows as well. She swallowed.

"Booth," she began but this time she was quieted by Booth's lips against hers.

Temperance's mind was screaming at her to stop. This was her office, her workplace, and Booth was her partner. How could she be this stupid! But another part, which she could only assume was her heart told her this was heaven on earth. Kissing Booth made her feel things she didn't even know she could feel. And she couldn't stop, even though she'd wanted to, she was lost in Booth's embrace.

_XxxxX_

"What are you doing?"

Zach's voice made Angela jump. She smiled. "Just eavesdropping, noting special." She shrugged.

Zach looked confused.

"Booth's in there, he locked the doors and the blinds are shut."

"What are they saying?" Zack.

"Nothing." Angela

Another confused look.

"It's practically impossible to eavesdrop on someone who's not speaking, you can't hear anything and if you don't hear anything it's not like you're listening."

"Oh they're doing more interesting things than talk in there Z-man," Angela grinned and Zach looked like a huge question mark.

_XxxxX_

The next time Angela threw a glance in the direction of the office, the door was ajar. She couldn't suppress her curiosity anymore and hurried over to her friends' room. Stopping in the doorway she saw Temperance arranging heaps of papers on her desk. On the floor around the desk, papers was spread out and a broken vase on top. Angela quickly drew her own conclusions. She shook her head amazed, a huge smile formed on her lips.

"Oh my gosh Sweetie! In your office?!"

Temperance spun around by the sound of her friends' voice.

"Wh… what… what about my office?" she was confused.

Angela smirked. "What happened to the vase?"

Temperance threw a quick glance at the broken thing at the floor. "It uhm… broke…" she was suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Did Angela know something she wasn't supposed to know? Was that what she'd meant with that strange sentence?

Suddenly she understood everything. She blushed, looking at the mess at the floor, then back at Angela.

"It's not what you think," she said quickly.

"Come on sweetie, it's nothing to be ashamed of! You and Booth had sex on your desk!"

"Will you keep your voice down," Temperance hissed. But it was too late.

"Who had sex on a desk?" Zach peeked through the door. Temperance thanked god he hadn't heard the whole sentence.

"Brennan had," Angela ignored Temperance's angry look. "With Booth," she grinned as she saw the stunned look on Zach's face.

"Angela is just making stuff up," Temperance tried to defend herself. "I'll be right with you Zach," she closed the door, turning to her best friend again.

"Ange, that is not true, I wouldn't do that, okay?"

Angela had no choice but to believe her. "But something happened in here, I know Booth was here Bren, tell me."

Temperance sighed, starting to talk. When she was finished, the grin was back in the artist's face.

"Then I was half right! Making out huh? Must have been pretty wild!"

Temperance blushed, but didn't try to lie. "Yes, and you managed to embarrass me in front of Zach too."

_XxxxX_

_t b c . . . _


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_XxxxX_

Temperance had just finished a shower when the doorbell rang. She wrapped her robe around her wet body and walked to open.

She was greeted by a whistle and a grin.

"Booth what are you doing here?"

Booth looked hurt. "I would have hoped for a 'glad to see you baby'" he smirked.

Temperance playfully hit his shoulder. "You know I don't do that…"

"But I know other things you do," he tugged at the robe.

"Booth!"

He chuckled.

"Angela almost figured it out today, I had to lie to her. Booth, from now on, my office is totally off limit, it's an office, nothing more okay?" she glared at him. "Besides, I have bruises everywhere…" she complained.

"What that is my fault?"

"Yes!"

Booth just smiled as he moved closer to Temperance. She was just about to talk when he quieted her with a kiss. Her arms sneaked around his neck, as they continued to kiss.

"Hey why don't we… you know, take this off?"

Temperance chuckled. "Why don't we start with yours," she said tugging at Booth's jacket. "This time I'm in control."

"You like that don't you?" Booth smiled as he let Temperance unbutton his shirt. She smiled back, but didn't speak. Instead she slid the shirt off Booth's shoulders and began working on his belt buckle.

"I can't believe we're doing this Bones."

"I know, neither can I." Temperance agreed.

"But I certainly don't mind." Booth smiled as he helped Temperance remove the rest of his clothes. Soon her robe joined Booth's clothes on the floor.

"Maybe we should…" Booth was cut off as Temperance kissed him. Her body pressed against his took Booth's breath away. He moaned, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her even closer.

"Bones…" Booth managed between kissed. "Bedroom… now."

Just as the words left his mouth a loud knock on the door sounded. They ignored it.

"Brennan I know you're in there, I saw your car outside… could you let me in already!" Angela's voice was the last thing Temperance wanted to hear right now. She let out an annoyed sigh.

"Don't open, for god's sake Bones don't open…" Booth pleaded and Temperance couldn't help but smile at his desperate look. She was more than tempted to do as Booth said, but what if it was important?

"I have to ask what she wants," Temperance stepped away from Booth and they both just stood there staring at the door. Suddenly Temperance realized she was standing in her living room completely nude, she blushed, glancing at Booth.

"Hey that's mine, Booth give me that!"

"What don't I look pretty?"

"Booth!"

Booth just shook his head, enjoying the irritated look on Temperance's face.

"You look like a girl, Booth give me my robe."

"Nah," Booth grinned.

"Hello! Brennan, I can hear you, what are you doing? Open up will ya!"

"Just a second Ange!"

Brennan quickly scanned the room, finally snatching Booth's shirt from the floor and took it on. She buttoned it thoroughly; making sure it was covering everything it was supposed to. It did. Satisfied but embarrassed she made it to the door.

"What's going on Ange?"

"Sweetie, I need someplace to…" Angela cut herself off as she laid eyes on her friends' odd clothing. "What are you wearing?"

That's when Temperance realized Booth was still standing there, wearing nothing but her robe. She tried to not panic. What would she say if Angela saw him? She needed to get Booth out of the room, and that's quick!

But Angela wasn't stupid. She already knew something was up and this time she wouldn't let Temperance talk herself out of it. Without warning she brushed pass her friend into the room, ignoring her attempts to stop her.

"Booth?!" Angela stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh my god," she spun around facing Temperance. "I interrupted something didn't I?" a huge grin had formed on her lips.

"Sweetie! You are sleeping with Seeley and you haven't told me?!"

_XxxxX_

t b c . . .


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

_XxxxX  
_

There was an awkward silence in the room as they all just stood there staring. Temperance with an embarrassed look on her face, Booth looked extremely uncomfortable and Angela couldn't stop smiling.

Finally Temperance broke the silence. She turned to Angela. "So what was it that you wanted?"

"Oh ehm… something's wrong with the bathroom, plumber's coming tomorrow, but I can't use my shower or toilet, so I could use some place to sleep."

"Now?"

Angela smiled. "Not necessary at this second, I can go someplace a few hours if you'd prefer that," she said, throwing a meaning look at Booth.

"You don't have to do…" Temperance was cut off.

"Yeah that would be great," Booth placed his arm around Angela's shoulders guiding her to the door.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't think you could take that robe off, I've always wondered how you look without your clothes on," Angela grinned as she saw the look on his face.

Booth opened the door. "I will," he smiled. "When you're out of here!" and with that he carefully pushed the artist out and locked the door before turning to Temperance.

"Did you have to throw her out?" Temperance complained.

Booth didn't answer. Instead he let the robe slide down his shoulders and Temperance immediately forgot about her friend as he moved towards her. "I don't think you'd want Ange here now would you?" Booth used his charm smile that Temperance loved so much. She smiled back, letting him unbutton the shirt and take it off.

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right!" Without warning Booth picked her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

_XxxxX_

Angela had spent four hours at a bar, when she left the night was cold, but with the alcohol in her system she didn't realize.

When she'd made it back to Temperance's apartment she didn't even have to knock. Just as she was about to raise her hand the door opened and Booth stood there with a smile on his lips.

Angela entered and in an attempt to take off her shoes she fell backwards. She screamed, landing on her butt. Sitting on the floor she began laughing.

"Whoa how much did you drink?" Booth.

"A lot!" Angela finally got her shoes off and grabbed Booth's hand to get to her feet. "I guess someone had a good time, have you seen the grin on your face? Was she that good huh?"

Booth looked around, trying to find something else than Temperance's drunk friend to focus at.

"Oh come on Seeley, I'd love to hear every naughty detail!"

"Yeah I'm sure you do…" Booth mumbled. "But right now, you're going to bed, see, you need to sleep okay?"

Just then Temperance came back from the bathroom. "Ange! I was just wondering where you were, did you…" she cut herself off as she saw Angela swaying there she stood. Booth's strong grip around her arm was the only thing that kept her from falling. "Angela, you're drunk."

"No kidding." Booth.

Angela yanked Booth's hand off her and ran up to her best friend. "Aw sweetie! How was it? Was it pleasurable? Did he make you scream?"

Temperance shook her head amazed. Okay she knew her friend was drunk, but still, she couldn't believe she asked something like that. "I'm so not going to answer that Ange!"

"Oh come on sweetie don't be shy! I'd tell you everything if I'd slept with him," she threw a meaning look at Booth who stood at the exact same place, frozen.

"Angela stop it, you've had way to much to drink, you can hardly stand on your feet for gods' sake!"

"Yes I can!"

"Because I'm holding you," Temperance sighed. She tightened her hold of her friend's shoulders, guiding her to the sofa there Angela collapsed. Temperance smiled, shaking her head.

"Don't give me that look; what was I supposed to do huh? While you and Mr sexy here were having the best sex of the year! Gosh, do you think I can have him the next time?" Angela had a wicked grin on her face.

"Hey I'm still here remember, and no, no you can't," Booth couldn't help but smile this time.

"Booth, can you get Ange some water?"

With a sigh Booth obeyed.

While Booth was gone, Temperance turned to her friend. "Please, could you stop now, you're making this whole think extremely awkward," she begged.

Angela sighed loudly. "Okay, but you have to tell me this first Sweetie."

Temperance waited for a new question, but Angela was quiet. She frowned. "Tell you… what?"

"Oh right!" Angela started to laugh. Booth came with the water. When Angela had stopped laughing, she emptied the whole glass in one big gulp. The question was soon forgotten.

"You should rest now; I'll get you a blanket."

"Mmmm."

Temperance smiled as she watched her friend make herself comfortable on the sofa. With the smile still on her face, she left for the bedroom to find a blanket for Angela. On her way back, she couldn't resist it anymore. Angela knew everything now, so why hide the fact that she was madly in love with Booth. To be honest she just couldn't keep her hands off him…

"Booth?" Temperance whispered his name. Booth came up to her and Temperance sneaked her arms around his neck. He smiled. She returned the smile, kissing him softly on the lips.

All of the sudden Angela started to cry. She was snivelling loudly and tears were running down her cheeks. Temperance and Booth stared at her, bewildered.

_XxxxX_

_t b c …  
_

_AN/ I haven't exactly decided what's going on with Ange,  
so if you have any ideas, please let me know! Please?_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_XxxxX_

_AN/ Sorry for the late update, really haven't had any ideas for this story…  
this chapter is a bit short, but I thought it would be better than nothing, hope you'll like it!_

_XxxxX_

Both Temperance and Booth stood staring at Angela as if she'd gone crazy. The situation was so odd none of them knew what to either do or say.

It was Temperance who reacted first and took the few steps back to the sofa and sat down next to her weeping friend. She put her hand on Angela's arm, giving her a concerned look. She didn't have to speak loud; the question could be seen in her eyes just as clear as if it had been written on her forehead. Angela met her gaze and tried to smile through her tears.

"It's nothing…" she sobbed. Neither Temperance nor Booth believed her.

"Right. Even I can tell that something's wrong Ange. Minutes ago you were babbling about me and Booth sleeping together and now you don't want to talk? What's wrong?"

There was a silence. Booth took the opportunity to sneak out of the room, giving the girls some space.

"He's beautiful," Angela suddenly said.

"Wha… who?"

"Booth of course!"

Temperance was confused.

"You're so lucky to have him sweetie, he really loves you, you know…" Angela wiped her eyes but new tears came. "I wish he could love me as he loves you."

Temperance stared at her best friend. Did she mean what she thought she was saying? It wasn't possible…

"Ange?"

"Sweetie I love him, what am I gonna do?"

Temperance didn't know what to say. She was stunned, lost for words…

Finally she spoke. She had to know... "You love Booth?"

Angela looked at her as if she was crazy. "No Jack, what did you think!" she almost yelled.

Temperance sighed relieved. "But you just said you…" she was cut off.

"We had a huge fight today, he doesn't like me anymore, I think he hates me now," Angela started to cry again. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was sobbing openly.

Temperance wrapped her arms around her, doing her best to comfort. "Ange, he's crazy about you, I'd know because he told me… hey, you're drunk, you can't think rationally now… I promise you'll feel a lot better tomorrow," she soothed.

Angela was too tired and dizzy to protest when Temperance helped her lay back down at the sofa.

"Do you really think so?"

Think what? Again Temperance wasn't sure she knew what Angela was talking about. But she went for what she thought fit the situation best.

"Yes, once the alcohol is out of your system you'll be able to…" she was once again cut off.

"No, no I mean are you sure that he loves me?"

Temperance sighed. "You really have to be clearer with me," she complained, than she smiled. "Yes I'm sure," she lied. How could she be sure? She still wasn't convinced Booth really loved her, and he'd told her a hundred of times the last week.

Angela seemed happy with that and it was all Temperance needed. Maybe that thing Booth did wasn't so bad, telling people stuff only to make them feel better… gosh, she'd been around Booth way to much!

_XxxxX_

_t b c_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_XxxxX_

The night passed peacefully and Booth and Brennan almost forgot Angela was still in the apartment when they finally got up and headed to the kitchen for the morning coffee.

"Good morning!" Angela's voice made them both stop dead in their tracks. It wasn't until they saw her smile at them they realized they weren't alone.

"Ange! How are you feeling today?" Brennan walked to sit down at the table next to her best friend.

Booth just returned the smile and walked to get the coffee.

Angela looked at Brennan a while before speaking. Then she laughed "I can't believe what got into me last night, I overreacted I'm sorry sweetie."

"You don't need to apologize Ange," Brennan assured her. "Alcohol can make you a bit crazy, and you did have quite a lot I'm sure."

Angela smiled sheepishly. "Oh trust me I'm sure too," she gestured at her cup. "This is my forth cup of coffee and my head still feels like a football," she laughed a little as Brennan smiled kindly. "Oh and I talked to Jack before you guys woke up. I'm heading over to his place tonight and we'll talk about this… you know, I'm not sure I remember what we were fighting about… isn't that ironic?"

"I'm sure you guys work it out, considering you can't remember what it was about it's not a big deal," Booth opened his mouth for the first time since they'd entered the kitchen and both girls turned to stare at him.

"What? Don't I have something to say in this?"

Brennan and Ange smiled, shaking their heads at the same time.

"Oh come on, what is this?!"

"Booth will you give me that coffee, I don't have the whole day," Brennan said, ignoring his comment.

"Yeah, that's something you'll have to get used to Booth," Angela gave Brennan a meaning look.

With a dramatic sigh, Booth handed a cup to Brennan. Then he smiled, making sure the girls knew he was joking. "I think I'll survive."

_XxxxX_

"I gotta go, have a meeting in less than an hour," Booth walked to hug Brennan. "I'll come by the lab later today."

"I'll be waiting." They shared a kiss before Booth disappeared through the door.

"Awww!" Angela grinned as her best friend glared at her. Her brilliant plan had worked. It all started with that day in the swimming hall. Angela had been so sure that her idea would bring Brennan and Booth closer together, but she had never imagined it would be this easy. It was almost too good to be true; she'd known that Booth was perfect for her friend almost from the beginning, and now they were sleeping together, loving each other… Angela couldn't be more thrilled!

She just hoped everything would be alright between herself and Jack too. But as she thought of it, she was sure there wasn't such a big deal, Booth was right. If she couldn't remember what they'd fought about, it was nothing to worry about. Angela smiled, nodding to herself as she realized everything had worked out exactly as she had wanted it, both for herself and her best friend.

"Come on Ange, we better hurry or we'll be late!" that snapped Angela out of her thoughts.

"Yeah come on sweetie!"

_XxxxX_

From the moment they'd walked through the doors to the lab, Brennan had seen Hodgins glance at her. Now she'd had enough. Just as she was about to head over to him, he came walking.

"What's going on Hodgins?"

He smiled an uncertain smile, glancing around to make sure Angela wasn't around. "Is she still mad at me?"

"Ange? No, she's not mad," Brennan said truthfully. "As a matter of fact, she's afraid you're mad at her, I heard you had a fight last night."

Hodgins looked ashamed. "It was really silly, now when I think of it, I'm not even sure of what started it, I just remember her storming off and I screaming something after her…"

There was a silence, and finally Brennan spoke. "You know what? I think you should just forget about that, both of you."

Hodgins nodded thoughtfully. "I'll go tell her I'm sorry," with that he was gone, leaving Brennan standing there smiling. Angela and Hodgins were okay again, she and Booth was more than okay. She still had a hard time believing this was really happening. But somehow she did believe Booth when he told her he loves her, and she loved him too, that was something she couldn't deny anymore, she didn't even want to! Because for once in her life she had everything she'd always wanted.

_XxxxX_

_**The End**_

_AN/ So this was the last chapter! I'm truly sorry it took me so long time to update. _

_Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing this story! _

/Miss P


End file.
